My Everything
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Cartman can't get Stan out of his head. He needs to tell Stan how he feels but will Stan feel the same for him? Crappy summary i know. WARNING: Contains Yaoi!


**Hey! This is my very first fic. It took me forever to actually figure this out so here it is! This is a StanxCartman fanfiction and it involves some boyxboy lovin' ;] So anyways, here it is! Please read and review:]**

My Everything

He is all I want.

All I ever wanted.

Words can't describe how I feel about him. He's perfect, cunning, smart…

_Even beautiful… _

Everybody else gave up on me and went there separate ways. Kyle is the schools president and even , but not surprisingly of course, the president of the chess team. Typical Jew! If you ask him to name every single president that we've ever had in the US, he'd get them all right no problem. He's the biggest nerd in school walking around with a report card littered with A's. Stupid Jew.

Kenny went on to be a sex crazed, pot smoking retard who skips class and has to go into Alternative School. So I don't get to see him very often. But when I do, we don't even talk to each other. Mainly because we have nothing to say to each other anymore.

Than there is Stan.

He and I became the best of friends once 6th grade came around. That was about the time when Kenny and Kyle left the picture. Stan is the perfect person. Honestly there isn't anything wrong with that boy. Other than he's highly emotional. When his dog Sparky died, I sat there for an two hours holding him while he cried (which I had no problem with. I enjoyed holding him). The dog was so old anyways. I knew he was going to die of natural causes anways.

Stan has always been artistic. He loves to draw and even play guitar. It's amazing cause he is a completely self taught guitarist and he plays like a professional. I love hearing his laugh too. And that smile makes me feel warm inside. I never ever thought that I would ever fall in love with him.

I started to fall in love with him in about 7th grade. He cryed and came out to me telling me he's gay. I have always known he was gay anyways, so it wasn't a very big surprise to me. I came out to him in the 6th grade but I never cried. I was pissed. Ever since he told me he's gay, I looked at him differently.

He wasn't just a brunette with a very emotional attitude…he was much, much more than that. I started to notice the things I've never noticed about him before. Like the way twiddles his thumbs when he gets nervice or how he scrunches his nose when he gets angry. I also noticed the more…_sexual_…things about him as well. Like how long his legs are and how soft his porcelain skin is. And I wouldn't stop looking at his small but extremely cute butt. I stare at it every time he gets up during class or when he walks ahead of me in the halls. I keep slapping myself across the face mentally every time. But that isn't my favorite part about him.

It's his eyes that really draws me in.

One look into his bright blue eyes and you're in a trance or something. I can't pull away. His eyes remind me of the ocean. Big and blue. Endless even. It fits his face that is so full of expression it makes you want to smile. He even has a body that looks so small and fragile, one wrong touch and you're scared you might break him. That's why I want to be with him.

I'm terrified that he'll end up with some abusive asshole that'll beat him one day. I even get scared that he'll get…_raped._ He's the type that every pedophile wants. Small, weak, and innocent. I make sure that no one lays a bad hand on Stan. Even though we aren't a couple, I protect him no matter what. I care about him too much to ever let anything happen to him.

I was laying in bed while those million thoughts ran through my head. I've been thinking about Stan way too much. I keeping having to excuse myself from class to take care of Cartman junior in the bathroom. No details. It doesn't help when you're sitting through sex ed the entire 25 minutes with Stan sitting right next to you. I keep getting to carried away just staring at him.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. "Damn… only ten thirty? I feels so much later than that" I mumbled under my breath as a pulled the blankets over my shoulder. I felt my eyes getting heavier until I let sleep take over my body, and I dreamed of Stan the whole night.

XxX

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-_

"…Ugh…"

"Cartman! Wake up, you need to get ready for school!"

"Okay Mom…"

I turned over and sat up. Damn. I slept pretty good. I usually do when I dream about…_you know who_. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was nearing seven thirty.

I got out of bed and I got dressed in my usual attire and headed down the stairs. I sat at the kitchen table waiting for my pancakes and sausage.

"Good morning Eric" said my step dad, Paul, as he took his seat across form mine. I just mumbled back a greeting to him. Him and my mom met when I was in 5th grade but didn't start dating until my 6th grade year. He moved in with us three years ago my 8th grade year and got married just last year. He was okay I guess. As long as he gave me what I wanted.

My mom gave me and Paul our breakfast as she sat down to eat her own. My mom turned to me and said with a happy voice "Stan's parents will be away for the weekend and they need us to watch over him well they're away. So after school you are going to bring him home with us". I looked back at her. "Why can't he just stay home by himself? He is fifteen anyways."

"Because. You know how protective they are over Stanly."

"Why are they leaving?"

My mom looked back and me and smiled. "They are heading to Nevada to visit a family friend. Stan can't go cause they'll be gambling and drinking the whole time in casinos. So he has to be stuck with us for a few days until they come back."

I was actually getting excited that Stan is staying with us. Now I can really tell him how I feel about him. I've been planning to tell him for so long now and tonight is my chance!

I got up and put my dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to brush my teeth. Before my mother knew I was yelling "Bye!" behind my shoulders and I was out the door.

I climbed into my car and started the engine. Stan still gives me shit about how I get to drive before he does. He got his permit in the fall and now he just has to wait until he turns 16 to get his license. I just laugh when I see that scrunched up nose indicating he's mad. I just find to fucking adorable!

I parked my car in the student parking lot outside of school and headed towards the doors to hell. As I reached for the door, my hand landed on a more small and delicate one. I looked over and saw Stan blushing and looking at me. I blushed too and took my hand off his. "Sorry. I didn't notice ya'"

"That's alright Eric. It's okay." He said with a smile. That smile with the blush across his face makes him look so frikkin adorable it made me smile. I opened the door as he muttered a 'thank you' and I was following behind. _Again with that butt!_

"So, did your mom tell you I was going to stay with you for awhile?" he said slowing his pace so I could catch up with him.

"Yeah she did. Your not going to cry cause you miss your mommy are you?" I said with a laugh. Stan laughed too and punched me in the arm playfully. "No! I won't!" he said with a chuckle. I love teasing him like this. Not only is it fun, but I get to hear his laugh that is like sweet honey too my ears.

Every second of the day just kinda dragged on like I usually does. By the time the last bell rang I went to my locker. Earlier I had told Stan to meet me at my locker at the end of the day. I realized that he wasn't hear yet so I decided to go down the hall to try to find him. And then I saw something that made my blood boil.

Stan was up against the lockers looking like a deer caught in headlights as Craig had his hand on his cheek. I didn't even hesitate when I saw him trying to kiss him in the hallway. Craig started to lean in closer to Stan's face while Stan tried telling him to back off.

"Mmmm…damn Stan you smell great!"

"C-Craig…p-please I-I can't."

He started my way towards him and I grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get away from him you fucking asshole!" I yelled at him, as he turned his body towards me, and Stan got the chance to get away from him. He ran past Craig and hid behind me. My eyes had flames inside them. No one gets onto Stan like that. Especially if he tells them to stop their actions.

Craig smirked and started to walk towards me. I kept my stance and glared at him with my eyes glaring at him. "And what will you do once I take this precious, pretty little guy back to my car? Then what will you do, huh? What?" he said, motioning with his hands like some kind of gangster. I had always hated it when he acted all tough towards me when he's half my size and I weigh 200lbs. He's such a joker.

Finally I said with stern look. "Well Craig, I'd fucking kick your ass!"

By this time we were surrounded by students waiting for a fight. I felt something tug on my sweatshirt sleeve and looked over. I saw Stan with big worried eyes look up at me. "No Cartman, don't fight him. He isn't worth it. Come on lets just forget him and go home…please?" he said, that worried look still plastered on his face. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Okay…lets go"

We turned the other way, Stan dragging me away from Craig. I heard Craig yell "Hey, where you going pussy?" from behind my back. Normally I would've stayed and fought, but Stan was begging and pleading me to just forget about it. For Stan's sake, I listened to him and I declined. Next time this happens, I'm kicking ass.

XxX

Later on that night, Stan and I were sitting on the floor listening to some Three Days Grace and we were just talking.

We were both in our clothes we are going to where to bed. I was wearing an old pair of Adidas sweat pants and a gray t-shirt. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Stan though.

Stan was wearing his boxers and a black Breaking Benjamin t-shirt. I could really tell just how long his legs are. He is so breath taking.

Once it was time for bed, I decided it was time to tell him.

"Stan?" I said, a little more anxious than I wanted. Stan turned over and looked at me. I can easily see those beautiful eyes looking back at me. I can see the endless blue ocean within them.

"Yeah Eric? What is it?" he said with a yawn. I swallowed hard and started to take it slow before I actually told him. "I need t-to…uhh…t-tell you something." I began. I didn't mean to stutter. I didn't realize how nervous I really was.

He looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't pull away.

"Sure Eric. What do you need to tell me?"

For some reason…I couldn't get it out. I couldn't say what I've been dying to say ever since 7th grade year. The things I want to say to him are choking me. No…I didn't want to be a coward! I have tell him! I want to tell him!

_I need to tell him._

Then, all at once those words that have been choking me spilled out completely.

"I-I love y-you Stan M-Marsh! I have been wanting to tell you this since 7th grade. When Kyle and Kenny quit on me, you never did. You have always been there for me through the end of everything…y-you, _are _my everything…"

I had finally said it. Those words I've needed to tell him are finally out of my mouth. Now all I had to worry about was his reaction to what I just told him.

He didn't say anything for awhile. He was stalk still. We remained silent for a moment before he finally responded. "I-I…love you too…Eric"

I couldn't believe my own ears. Stan Marsh also loves me! I can't believe it!

"I have liked you since 5th grade. You have always made me happy. I didn't know that you felt the same way for me though. I thought that you thought I was nothing but a wimp…" he said with a serious tone of voice. I looked at him sincerely and he looked up at me with those ocean blue eyes.

I can feel myself drawing closer and closer. I felt I was being carried away by the loveliness that were his eyes…just like the tides of the ocean.

I realized just how close our faces have gotten when I felt our noses touch and him breathing on my lips. I closed my eyes and I leaned into his lips. Closing off the space in between us.

He moaned and wrapped his pretty little arm around me as I moved up above him. I felt him wrap his long slender legs move up the sides of my waist. I wanted more…and I know he did too.

I glided my tongue across Stan's bottom lip until he opened his mouth a little for me. I invaded his mouth completely as our tongues danced and tangled together in a sweet passion.

I was disappointed when I let go of his delicious lips for air. Once I let go, we gasping to get air into our lungs. I opened my eyes and looked down on him. He looked up at me, and at that very moment, I could see the sparkling blue ocean within his most beautiful eyes. And that's when I could tell…our friendship was going to be very different from now on.

_I had found my one true love…_

_I had found my happiness and joy…_

_I had discovered…_

_My everything._

**Well…there you have it. And those of you who are wandering from the beginning, what an alterenative school is…it's a place where students go to get more help with there schooling. Usually, that's where most kids with bad grades end up at my school.**

**Please review and leave nice comments! I will be making more!**

**xoxo **

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
